Ecstasy
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: The blond moved with a confident, arrogant finesse that gave off the aura that he knew you were staring and couldn't tear your eyes away. The boy oozed sin. The casual smirk he wore on his face said to relax, but his eyes were predatory and lustful, saying devour. Ever since they'd hired Chat Noir, Nino had been unable to tear his eyes away. Club!Au {Adrien/Nino}


_Please note, this story contains Boy x Boy (Adrien x Nino), and is smut/lemon._

 **A/N: This started out as a drabble for a friend since she suggested the idea (you know who you are), but the word count just kept slowly growing and growing until it eventually turned into this oneshot, so here ya go I guess.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Nino absentmindedly readjusted his glasses, his mind clouded with haze as he accidentally overfilled another shot glass, causing it to run over. He loved working as a bartender, and he didn't mind working the late hours, in fact he thrived working the night shift, and he was damn good at his job. His concoctions were a masterpiece all on their own, sparkling and shimmering with some sort of ethereal glow, and the intoxicating, hypnotizing kick they gave was like signing away your soul to the devil himself. He was just another broke college kid trying to pay his dues.

But ever since they hired _him_ a few days ago, he always found his eyes drawn to the pole that adorned the boy with silky, messy, golden blond hair. He hadn't been able to focus on his work at all since then. He found his focus always caught on watching the blond's ass flourish, his hips grinding up against that silver pole, instead of focusing on his mixology. Nino chewed on his lips, face flushed as he felt heat in the lower regions of his body. _God_ , he wished he were that pole.

The dim colored lights seemed to shine prominently against the blond's skin-tight leather suit, drawing out the dips and curves of his body even more. The belted tail swishing behind him with every one of his movements, seemingly only accentuating the fluctuation of his hips _that_ much more. He moved with a confident, arrogant finesse that gave off the aura that he knew you were staring and couldn't tear your eyes away from him. The boy oozed sin. Then there were those eyes, piercing and prominent; _entrancing_. If one stared into them too long, or too deeply they'd get lost in that abyss of shimmering emerald. The casual smirk he wore on his face said to relax, but his eyes were predatory and lustful, saying devour. Nino didn't know the boy's real name, but the blond's stage name was Chat Noir.

Nino was snapped out of his trance as an angry customer started to chew him out for taking too long to make a drink. "S- Sorry." Nino choked out as he tore his eyes away from the illustrious Chat Noir. He frantically mixed together various components to form the club's famous signature cocktail, _Delirium_. The drink was more bubbly and fruity than alcoholic, but it still gave enough kick to get you drunk if you weren't careful.

Taking a moist towel, he rubbed at the surface of the bar counter, cleaning up the various spills he had caused. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately. Sure his concentration wasn't that great to begin with, but he was _never_ this out of it.

"Excuse me, but can I get a shot of Delirium?" A male voice called, smooth like silk but a tone that oozed charisma and some sort of authority, Nino noted.

"Coming right up, just give me a sec to finish cleaning up." Nino called not looking up at the customer, as he finished up. Turning behind him, he then grabbed the components to mix together another one of the club's famous cocktails. Shaking the mix together, he then reached for a pristine, bell-shaped glass, dumping the completed mixture into it. To top the drink off he then added a swirl of alcohol at the top, finishing it off by adding a chunk of strawberry to the rim of the glass.

Satisfied with his creation, Nino then looked up, glass in hand, extended towards the customer. His heart skipped a beat as he found his eyes met with luminous green. His heart began thrumming uncontrollably against his ribcage, his face burning. Upon seeing who it was, Nino had nearly dropped the glass. He bit back the yelp that threatened to slip from his lips. Not even more than two foot in front of him stood Chat Noir, in all of his leather cladded glory.

Had someone turned the heat up? Nino felt like he was burning up, suffocating on the sweltering air. His eyes couldn't help but wander over the boy's tight suit, his eyes wanting to explore the area between the blond's thighs.

"Um... My drink...?" Chat Noir asked, his tone firm, but still polite.

Nino glanced down at the counter and realized he was still holding onto the glass. Nino swallowed thickly, trying to keep his irises focused on the other boy's face. "Sorry about that." Nino apologized, frantic to let go, his voice weak. He felt his face heat up even further as his hand briefly grazed the dancer's.

 _God_ , Chat Noir was even sexier up close. Nino had always watched the boy from a distance _,_ he had never seen him up this close. From where he was stationed, he could tell the boy had a nice lean build, and he moved with a confidence that showed he knew what he was doing, but damn it should've been illegal to be this attractive. Even his face was handsome.

"See something you like?" Chat Noir purred, teasing the bartender as he leaned in closer, his trademark smirk plastered across his face. He had seen the bartender eyeing him from across the floor, and with a quick glance, confirming his suspicion, he had spotted the slight, but undeniably there, bulge in the other's pants.

Nino felt like fire danced across his skin, unbearably hot and itchy like something was crawling on his skin. He squirmed beneath the blond's piercing gaze. Nino chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his body react to the blond's presence, his member throbbing with lust. He had to bite back a moan as his brain ran wild with fantasies of the blond's hands all over his body, that belted tail of the blond's, whipping across his own bare ass.

Nino wanted to say 'Fuck me hard, right here, right now,' his voice undeniably breathless and needy, but instead he found himself petrified, his mouth refusing to cooperate, unable to formulate any words.

Chat Noir grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischievous intent. He chugged the whole glass of alcohol the bartender had mixed for him. Chat knew he couldn't hold his liquor very well, and generally, despite working in a club, he usually never drank. He had just wanted an excuse to talk to the bartender. Brushing blond locks out of his eyes, leaning over the counter, he shifted his hips ever-so-slightly, his face close to Nino's. Chat then proposed in a seductive whisper, "I saw you checking _meowt_." The dancer then ran a suggestive hand along the the bartender's chest, winking provocatively. Grabbing the bartender's limp, trembling hand, Chat then pressed Nino's hand against his taut stomach, taking Nino's fingers and thumbing them over his hip bones.

The blond's hot and heavy breath against Nino's ear, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Chat Noir's touch had him even further aroused, his knees nearly buckling at the contact, the fire in his pants growing even more intense. Nino wanted nothing more right now than for the blond to indulge him. Right now, he didn't care who topped or bottomed, all he knew was right now he wanted to rip off that skin-tight leather suit and take everything the blond had to offer. He wanted to bite and suck on that tan, undoubtedly soft warm skin, leaving hickeys to mark the feline as his own.

Chat narrowed his eyes into a half-lidded seductive gaze. " _Clawful_ indecent of you." The blond whispered, that same knowing smirk still plastered on his face as his eyes flicked downwards, inbetween the other boy's thighs, coming back up to meet hazel eyes.

Nino followed the promiscuous blond's gaze. His pupils dilated as a gasp escaped his lips. Frantically, his hands darted in front of his crotch in embarrassment. His cheeks burned like he himself were an outlet for hellfire. Sure he worked at a strip club, and there had been times where various dancers had had him mildly aroused, but he had never popped a full-on boner at work. "I'm not- It's- It isn't what it looks like!" Nino stammered, flustered as he frantically waved his hands about in dismissal.

Chat raised an eyebrow, shimmering emerald green eyes smoldering, lips pulled into a coy grin, almost irritably smug and teasing. "I can help you take care of that." The blond said suggestively, lust laced in that silky charismatic tone of his. He leaned his body over the counter and with gloved, clawed fingers, traced an 'S' along the bartender's abdomen, his touch light, drawing away just as he reached the other boy's hips.

Nino felt his dick twitch with passionate desire, throbbing and begging for attention. He felt like he was choking, suffocating on the blond's intoxicating, tantalizing, devilish charm. He _craved_ more. He craved the feline's hands pleasuring him with long vigorous strokes, taking those claws of his and raking into his skin, that tight leather clad body grinding up against him as their mouths smashed against each other, their tongues interlocking and fighting for dominance. A whole-body shiver overtook him as he suppressed a low guttural moan from rippling out of his throat. It took all of his willpower to refrain from palming himself through his clothes.

Suddenly over the speakers, temporarily nullifying the ground shaking, chest reverberating bass, the current Dj announced, "Now taking center stage, he may be a rookie, but he's no stranger to the pole, Club Miraculous' very own, illustrious Chat Noir."

Chat turned and glanced at Nino, never once losing that cocky smirk. "After hours then?" The blond suggested, "That is, if you're still _feline_ frisky." The blond added, a slight edge to his voice as he shot a flirtatious wink over his shoulder, briefly giving the olive skinned boy a salute before he sauntered off towards the main performance stage.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

Nino felt like he was hyperventilating and suffocating at the same time, this sweltering heat threatening to devour him alive. His mouth hung agape, his eyes still wide with shock and disbelief. Maybe his brain was overheating from how ridiculously hot he was right now. Or maybe his brain was fried and he had just hallucinated everything that had just happened between him and the blond, because he was desperate and horny. With the way his heart was pounding he swore he had just run a marathon.

Had Chat Noir suggested to pleasure him and feed the fantasies that ran rampant in his head? There was absolutely no fucking way that had just happened right? Glancing down, he realized his body seemed to disagree otherwise. Nino shivered as he remembered the blond's featherlight touches on his body, how he had caressed the blond's hips with his own hand. He chewed on his bottom lip as another wave of arousal pulsed through him, making his need that much more apparent to him.

He glanced at the center stage and watched as the leather clad male strutted confidently up onto the stage, his trademark mischievous grin plastered across his face. His hips moved in rhythm and his steps in sync to the, just short of deafening, beat of the music. He swayed his hips and traced up one of his legs, his tongue parting his lips as he seductively gnawed on one of them. Straddling the silver pole, he then rolled his hips up into the metal, grinding the pole. Doing a series of movements in time to the song, he strutted and danced around the metal pole, shaking his ass and flourishing his hips the whole way, his belted tail swinging in tandem, seemingly only complimenting his movements. He then climbed up the pole with cat-like elegance, his thin slender legs twisting around it, his legs the only thing supporting him as he gracefully arched his back and hung upside down, golden locks falling over, away from his face. His body pressed tightly against the metal, using his legs, he swung around the pole, sliding down it and simultaneously kicking one leg out, with one arm pulled away as he shifted into another sexy pose. He moved with a bout of arrogance, like he owned the pole, like he was the master and the pole was his slave.

The strobe lights and the lime green, paw-print shaped spotlight fixated on Chat, did wonders to highlight and bring out the lean features of the blond, making his muscles and toned abs practically glimmer in the lighting. Nino licked his lips in desire as he eyed the dips and curves of the blond's body, his breath coming out shaky as he pictured what had to be beneath that suit. He had inadvertently ended up palming himself through his clothes, his throbbing cock begging for release as the bartender watched the blond thrust his pelvis into the the cold metal, grinding his tight ass up against the pole as he rode into it.

The bartender's actions unconsciously became more vigorous as the blond's words replayed over and over in his head, in that same alluring tone. ' _See something you like?_ ' ' _I can help you take care of that'_. Oblivious to his actions, a low moan rolled out of his throat as he unconsciously bucked into his own hand, his head rolling back as he fantasized about the blond groping his crotch, imagining that that silver pole the dancer was riding, was his dick. He could vividly picture it, and he could hear Chat moaning his name, and he could _almost_ feel it— Nino's eyes suddenly shot open in realization, his pupils dilated in horror, his breath hitching, as he felt a slight dampness in his lower regions. Breathless, he murmured a mantra of curses under his breath.

Frantic, his eyes darted around as shame started to corrode away at his pride, his cheeks burning crimson. Thankfully, most eyes were focused on the main stage, watching the blond finish up his act as the song dwindled to an end. Nino's eyes skimmed over the faces of the crowd, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes glazed over the face of the bartender for the next shift. Nino knew the employee who took over for him, and he almost always came in a couple minutes early before his own shift started.

Desperate, he quickly approached the other bartender, his voice raspy and pleading, he spat out quickly, "Can you watch the bar for me? I just need a sec, I won't be long."

The other bartender let out a low whistle, a knowing look glistening deep within his eyes. "Yeah sure, no problem. Getting a little _too_ riled up now aren't we, Lahiffe?" The man chuckled, patting Nino roughly on the shoulder. "Go take care of your... _problem_. I'll cover for you."

 **X~X~X**

As a child, Adrien had been deprived of love and attention. His mother had passed away while he was still young, and growing up,his father had neglected him, never really taking on the father-figure role. He had practically spent his whole life encased in the abyss of loneliness. He craved attention, love, and social interaction, everything he had been deprived of. He felt empty and hollow inside, like he was missing something vital that everyone else around him had. He longed to fill the void within him, so he did it in the only way he knew how to; Using his body. Even as a child, he'd been told numerous times that he was handsome for his age and that he would grow up into an attractive young man. He'd known right from the get-go that he could use his body and his looks to his advantage. He knew his father would never approve of what he was doing, and deep down a part of him knew this was wrong and maybe even a little bit sinful, but something about it feeling illicit, just made it feel so _right_.

He panted heavily, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he tried to keep his composure, trying hold his final finishing pose along the pole as the last note of the song faded out. His legs trembled and his knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping onto the silver pole.

" _It's better when it feels wrong_." The final note rang out as the bass died down, Chat lip synced the line as the melody dissipated.

Brushing his silky golden locks back, he straightened his posture, drawing away from the pole, his signature smirk once again adorning his features.

"Chat Noir, Ladies and Gentleman!" The Dj called over the speaker, then gradually music began to filter back through the speakers.

Chat adored the crowd's roaring cheers and praises. He bowed and gave a salute as he strode confidently off the stage, drunk from all of the attention he was getting. As he was walking, he could feel people slipping wads of cash into his belt, and he'd feel the occasional hand grope his ass.

Strutting over to the bar, shoulders swaying confidently, hips purposefully flourishing, he nearly pounced onto the bar counter in anticipation. "How was my _purr-formance_?" Chat asked leaning his upper body over the counter _,_ studying the sharpened claws at the ends of his gloves, trying to feign disinterest, when really, it meant everything to him.

"You're real damn good at what you do man." A voice congratulated from the other side of the counter—but it wasn't Nino.

Adrien looked up in surprise at the unfamiliar voice. He had been expecting to hear that deep, but stuttery, shy voice of the previous bartender. "Oh sorry-" Adrien murmured, his cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as he met dark cobalt eyes instead of bright hazel ones. "I thought you were someone else..." he trailed off, an unmistakable disappointment in his voice, as he slowly pulled himself up to stand up straight. A sulky pout came upon his lips, as he turned on his heel and started to sulk off, tail tucked between his legs in submissive dissatisfaction.

"I mean if it's any indicator, I'd say your performance was _too hot_ for your friend to handle." The current bartender called after Chat, his comment followed by a hearty chuckle, a dark grin forming across his lips. The bartender then pointed over his shoulder at the bathroom. "You had him real riled up. You should've seen him feeling himself up while you ground that body of yours into that pole."

Chat paused, peering at the man over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up for a split second. He turned and glanced between the entrance to the bathroom and the man, lingering hesitation in his eyes as he pursed his lips. Seemingly sensing the boy's reluctance, the man then gave the blond a reassuring smile.

Swallowing his frazzled nerves, Chat exhaled slowly and regained his composure. Continuing his prideful strut, he gently pulled open the door to the restroom. His boots clacked against the ivory marble tiling as he took slow steps forward, his claws drumming against each stall as he passed it.

A smirk upturned his lips as he came upon the last stall, his emerald eyes glimmering with devious intent. He could hear ragged harsh breathing, moans low and muffled like they were ashamed, quiet whimpers of his stage name audible. _I found you_ , Chat Noir thought as he brought his fist to the door and knocked.

"O- Occupied!" Nino called anxiously through the door, his voice raspy. Mortification raced through his veins, indignity clawing at his insides. His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest, like a sledgehammer slamming into his ribcage. What the hell was he doing?! He had been jacking off _at work_ of all places! The only thoughts that raced through his mind, was how absolutely done for he was. On the other side of that door, was most definitely his boss, coming to fire him for his indecency. He could barely afford his rent as it was, he couldn't afford to lose his job.

"My _offur_ still stands," Chat called, using that silky, charismatic, and almost hypnotizing voice of his. "That is, if you're willing to oblige." He added, a sadistic edge added to his tone. He shifted uncomfortably in his own skin, fearing rejection.

Despite having already pleasured himself, another wave of heat surged through Nino, his member twitching at the blond's voice in recognition. Nino physically breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful it hadn't been his boss. He chewed on his bottom lip, his breath hitching as he remembered just why exactly, he had gotten here in the first place. He remembered how just a simple featherlight touch from the blond, had already had him hooked and craving for more, already addicted to whatever intoxicating drug the boy radiated. It also dawned on him that with the way the blond rolled his hips up into the metal, the way he ground his ass flush against that silver pole, and how he flourished every seductive asset he had, the blond could probably more than likely, take or give dick. A shiver traversed up Nino's spine as his member seemingly pulsated in newfound need, the recollection stimulating him further.

His sex drive overpowering his rationality, he meekly stepped out of the stall, and upon meeting luminous green eyes, he was reminded of just how _badly_ he wanted the blond. His dick overtaking him, he boldly lunged at the leather clad feline, one hand perched suggestively along the blond's hip, the other hand dramatically pressed against the wall, pinning the blond in, their bodies flush against one another, faces only a few mere inches apart from each other. He could feel the dancer's warm breath brushing in and out, against his face.

Chat nearly yelped at the sudden contact, his eyes growing wide as Nino began thumbing over his hip bone, the bartender's bright hazel eyes, half-lidded, lust overtaken in his gaze. "Show me a good time then Kitty cat." Nino purred, an unfamiliar dauntlessness in his tone as his hand that had been perched on the wall, fell to caress the blond's sharp jawline. Nino could smell the fancy, alluring scent radiating off of Chat, the aroma making him want to devour the stripper. Cologne, some fragrance off the Agreste line if he recalled correctly. The blond had taste.

Chat's face was engulfed in heat as calloused fingertips gently caressed his skin. He gasped as he felt the other boy's erection poking into his thigh. He purposefully rolled his hips upwards into the others grasp, a low moan of his own rolling out of his throat as Nino began to trace up his thigh, pausing to rub small circles with his thumb into Chat's hip bone. He unconsciously shifted his pelvis up against the other's stomach. He craved the bartender's warm touch, his body writhing with desire with each brush against his tight-skinned suit. His clothes suddenly felt too tight and too restricting, the slick fabric suddenly itchy and unbearable to his burning skin.

Taking his own gloved hand, he gently clawed at the base of the other's neck, his fingers slowly but steadily working over the olive skinned boy's tie. Forceful and dominant, he jerked the silky piece of fabric forward, causing their lips to collide and interlock. Chat laced his hands into the bartender's short, dark hair, trying to deepen the kiss. He grinned against the other's lips, to which Nino gladly used the opportunity to explore the inside's of the blond's mouth.

Nino's member reacted in excitement, pulsing, as he felt the blond defending his territory, Chat's tongue thrashing against his own in a fight for dominance. He soon found his own hands knotted in the feline's soft, golden locks, trying to press the leather cladded male even tighter against his body, doing everything _but_ dry humping the blond.

A breathy moan escaped his throat as one of Chat's hands glided down his chest, his fingers grazing his thighs, his touch leaving a lingering, tingly sensation that burned like fire and corroded him like poison. His head rolled back as Chat had began to palm his dick through his pants, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips into the touch. He found himself quickly falling into defeat as he lost territory, Chat regaining ground, shifting their tongues into Nino's mouth. He fell into knee-buckling submission as Chat's tongue grazed the recesses of his mouth.

Pulling away for a quick gasp of air, the bartender pulled away and gazed into that never ending abyss of emerald, he immediately felt like he was drowning in that intoxicating gaze. A single strand of saliva, connected them as they parted lips, their breaths heavy.

"That's cheating." Nino whispered breathlessly as he swiped his tongue along the outer edge of the dancer's ear, gently nipping the tip of Chat's ear. He then settled into pressing his forehead against the blond's.

"Oh, did you want me to stop?" Chat teased testily as his lips upturned into a cocky, placid, shit-eating grin. Nino nearly whimpered as Chat stopped fondling his clothed, erect dick. "Do you like this better?" His tone was devious, as he smashed his lips against the bartender's, their lips locking as they began making out again, breaking away for short desperate gasps of air. The blond took Nino's bottom lip between his teeth, swiping the tip of his tongue along it before nibbling at it experimentally.

Nino let out a short gasp at the action. In turn he then kissed at the corner of the blond's lips, continuing to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses along Chat's jawline, his tongue swabbing along the warm flesh of the blond's throat. He felt Chat shiver in pleasure as he dragged his tongue along the warm, thin, slender flesh. Nino paused at the base of the blond's neck, planting a sloppy desperate kiss at the junction between Chat's neck and his shoulder. Nino began to suck tenderly on the soft tight skin, marking the feline as his territory as he left a hickey along the blond's throat. Chat writhed under his touch as a needy moan sprung from his vocal cords. Nino could feel a distinct hardness beginning to form against his own thigh.

Nino smiled as his eyes slowly trailed down the blond's body. The tight leather did nothing to hide Chat's growing boner, the fabric stretched tight over his member, accentuating each and every dip and curve, not concealing him in the slightest.

They both traded a lustful gaze, laced with want, not missing that mischievous glint in one another's eyes that pleaded for more. Nino couldn't help but notice how cute Chat looked, his cat ears askew, his cheeks dusted pink. Chat licked his lips in anticipation as he leaned into Nino's chest, rocking his hips in a slow circle, grinding his dick into Nino's. They both instinctually moaned as this created near euphoric, friction between their hardening cocks, both of their dicks throbbing for skin-on-skin contact.

Chat felt Nino clawing at his back, searching for the zipper to his suit, the brunette itching to expose more of the blond's skin. "N- Not here." Chat choked, his voice raspy as he let out another breathy moan as Nino gave a slight thrust forward into him. He placed a hand at the bartender's chest, gently pushing him away. Lacing his hand with the bartender's, Chat gently pressed the other boy's hand against his lips. "Somewhere more private." He whispered breathlessly, the dull hum of the music outside audible.

The bartender whimpered at the lack of contact as the blond slowly pulled away from him. "Aw dude." Nino whined, as the blond dragged him out of the bathroom, their hands interlaced tightly. "You suck." He whimpered.

"And I can swallow if you want me to." Chat shot back playfully, seamlessly weaving them through the crowd towards an 'Employees only' door.

"If not there, then where?" Nino asked confused as he followed the blond down the thin corridors, stopping at a room with a heavy, closed metal door. As the blond tugged it open, Nino's eyes began to roam over the decent sized room, filled with dark slate lockers, clothes sprawled here and there, bags and various personal belongings spread out along the benches. A locker room? Nino couldn't help but cock his head to the side in confusion, why had Chat brought him here?

The blond briefly let go of his hand, and turned his back to the bartender. Heat began to corrode Nino's cheeks at the blond reached behind him and fondled with the zipper on his suit, tugging it down a little past his shoulder blades.

"Not here." The blond repeated again seamlessly, replying to the bartender's question. Chat flinched as Nino came up behind him and roughly gripped his hips, and jerked his body against the brunette's, pushing the blond's ass up against Nino's needy, desperate member.

Nino leaned over the dancer's shoulder and pressed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss at the junction between Chat's neck and his shoulder. "I- I don't how much longer I can wait. I'm _so close_ Chat. I _need you_ to _touch_ me, to _taste_ me, to be _inside_ of me. _Please_ give me that release." Nino practically begged as he whimpered into the crook of Chat's neck, draping his arms around the leather clad male, taking in the blond's alluring scent.

Chat leaned his head back into Nino's shoulder. "How close do you live to the club? My place or yours." Chat breathed, holding in a moan as Nino's hands had snaked their way down over his crotch, groping him. Reaching for a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a three striped pattern, and a white dress shirt, Chat draped them over his arm. Gathering all of his 'normal' clothes, he then withdrew a small backpack from one of the lockers. Slowly, it taking all of his willpower to ignore the bartender, he once again fumbled with the zipper at his back. He paused as he felt Nino cup a hand over his own.

"Leave it on." The bartender hissed, once realization pooled over him that Chat was gathering up his belongings, getting ready to change out of the suit and into his everyday, normal civilian clothes. Nino had always secretly had a kink for BDSM and bondage, but he never dared to tell anyone, he wasn't exactly the innocent bartender everyone pegged him to be. The idea of pain stimulated him, and thought of being whipped by Chat's leather tail had him hard and horny, it turned him on even more with the idea of a leather cladded figure pleasuring him and giving it to him like the dirty sinner he was.

Chat gave an inquisitive glance towards the brunette, however he did as he was told. He felt the zipper that had been undone halfway down his back, slide back up into place. He then shoved all of his clothes into his bag, bending down to snag his orange sneakers and stuff them in as well. As much as the blond _wanted_ to be fucked, it couldn't be here. Not at the club. Even though he had only been here a few days, when he had been employed, it had been made clear that it was perfectly fine if he took people into the sleazy back room and gave them a lap dance, but it had been made painfully evident to him that he _could not_ engage in sexual intercourse on club property. If he got caught, he would be fired in a heartbeat. He couldn't afford to lose this job. He didn't work for the money, but he used the club as an outlet. Here, as Chat Noir, this was the one of the only places he could express himself. He didn't want to lose that. Plus a simple lap dance wouldn't satisfy him, he craved and he _needed_ to be physically touched, his dick writhed for an outlet.

The two then slipped back out into the main room, waiting in agonizing anticipation for the last few minutes of their shifts to tick down.

 **X~X~X**

Nino fumbled with the key to his apartment for what felt like the fifth time, his hands trembled so badly from desire and anticipation, he kept dropping his keys and missing the keyhole. He bit his bottom lip as he stole a glance at Chat through his peripheral vision. The feline looked just as antsy and as desperate as he was, and Nino didn't miss how the blond would occasionally grope himself through his suit when he thought that the bartender wasn't looking. The mere sight of it sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

Finally, Nino managed to unlock the door to his small apartment, the lock making a satisfying click. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned the handle and quickly shoved the door open. Once the two had stepped inside, Nino practically lunged at Chat, his member unable to wait any longer, tired of being neglected and ignored for so long. He pressed Chat up against the cold frame of the door, his hands tangling in blond locks as he locked his lips with the dancer.

Chat passionately kissed back, their tongues clashing once again.

Pulling apart again, they gazed into one another's eyes. Chat's eyes were predatory and lustful, his eyes saying what his lips didn't, his hips an outward communicator. Nino gave a quick nod of affirmation, his breath hitching and his head rolling back as Chat rolled his hips upwards into him, grinding their already hard cocks against each other, recreating that delicious friction from before.

Bodies pressed tightly together, they staggered closer to Nino's bedroom, refusing to leave each other's warmth. Chat caressed Nino's cheek, proceeding to nip at Nino's ear, his tongue tracing the outer lining of the brunette's ear, trailing desperate featherlight kisses down his throat. Pausing at the crook of the bartender's neck, the feline left a mark of his own on the boy, sucking tenderly on the skin to form a love bite. He bit back a moan as Nino rubbed small circles into his hip bone with one hand, while his other hand continued to trace downwards, fondling and caressing his dick.

Hastily, Chat went to work at undoing all of the buttons on Nino's shirt, his fingers clumsy and trembling from want. Nino shrugged the article of clothing off, digging his nails into the back of Chat's neck as he crashed his lips against the blond's, teeth clashing. Nino's chest now exposed, Chat gladly ate it up, devouring any flesh he could get.

Chat moaned softly against Nino's lips as the brunette gave him rough, desperate kisses, the brunette's hands roaming over his body, caressing over his ribs, along his chest, and down his taut stomach.

Pressing Nino up against a wall, he could feel the boy writhe beneath him, shaking with pure arousal. Chat slowly traced his finger along Nino's chest, his gloved claws raking into flush olive skin. The blond took a nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled it around experimentally, gently pinching. He smirked as Nino let out a cute needy yelp. Taking the nub between his teeth, he trailed over it with his tongue, gently nipping the bud with his teeth. Venturing further, Chat took his tongue and traced down toned, flushed skin, occasionally stopping to leave hickeys in his wake.

Dropping to his knees, he undone the button to Nino's jeans, to which Nino vigorously kicked them aside. Chat's hands pressed into the other boy's hip bones as his tongue traced over the muscles on the boy's stomach, rubbing into them, causing Nino's dick to twitch.

The blond's hands slowly found their way over Nino's clothed, hard cock. Chat groped the appendage through the other boy's clothes, snagging the waistband of Nino's boxers with his teeth. Nino moaned, begging to be taken. Pouncing and knocking the boy onto the bed, Chat crawled towards the brunette on all fours, eyes laced with lust, air thick with arousal. Taking Nino's dick into his hand, Chat gave a few playful strokes before he rested a firm hand on Nino's hip, claws digging into the boy's skin.

Taking the brunette's cock into his mouth, Chat licked at the head, tongue tracing over the slit teasingly with long lavish swipes.

Nino cried out in surprise and pleasure, his hands tangling themselves into blond silky hair. "F- Fuck." Nino moaned as the blond had encompassed his soft lips around his dick, sucking gently. Nino couldn't help but buck his hips forward into the back of the blond's throat. Pure pleasure coursed through the brunette's veins as the blond slowly retracted his mouth, a string of saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. He didn't miss the mischievous smirk that Chat shot him as the blond leaned in closer and began placing featherlight open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. Nino's member burned like fire with each touch the blond induced on him.

Chat suckled at the flesh, noting that Nino's skin tasted slightly salty from sweat, the tip bitter from precum, with a hint of something alcoholic and fruity. Doing it slowly, teasing the brunette, he swiped his tongue along the underside of the brunette's dick, from tip to base.

A deep moan tore from Nino's throat as Chat took him into his mouth again. God, he loved the feel of Chat's tongue tracing over his cock, the warm, wet feeling that encased it, and the pure bliss that followed. He unceremoniously thrust his hips into Chat's mouth, hitting the back of the blond's throat. He felt the blond smirk against his member. Chat continued, teasing with his tongue and sucking on the warm flesh, feeling the brunette trying to lodge himself deeper into the blond's mouth with each buck of his hips.

Nino's breath hitched as another moan tore from his throat, his climax rapidly coming to its peak. "Ah- Chat-" He sputtered, his grip on the blond's shoulder firm as his nails sunk deeply into the blond's tan skin. He clutched at the dancer desperately as his orgasm overtook him, hot spurts of cum shooting down the other's throat. His legs went weak and his body trembled and shook with raw pleasure, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Chat graciously lapped up and swallowed the fluid, pulling away to glance at the brunette with half-lidded eyes. He watched as the bartender's chest heaved up and down, his face contorted into pure ecstasy. A thin smile graced Chat's lips as he took note of all of the dark purplish hickeys he had marked across the boy's skin, claiming him as his own. He groaned and shifted his hips uncomfortably as he was reminded of his own hardened cock, his member throbbing, making him desperate for his own climax.

Shifting onto his knees, Nino whispered darkly. "Punish me Chat, treat me like the disgusting dirt that I am." He gnawed on his bottom lip, as he reached out and wrapped a hand around the base of Chat's clothed, and painfully erect, dick. He ran his thumb over the base and caressed over it, groping the blond's cock. He felt it twitch and writhe under his touch, the blond moaning and bucking his hips into Nino's hand, begging to undone, desperate for release.

Standing up, bangs clinging to his forehead from sweat, Chat undone the belt from his suit, drawing the leather up in his hands. "You're into some kinky shit." Chat breathed between labored breaths, as he drew back, slashing his belt along the brunette's ass. A shiver of pleasure overtook Chat at the sound of leather on skin, Nino's moan a welcome sound to his ears. For good measure, he whipped the leather against the brunette's bare ass a few more times, as he palmed himself through his suit at each moan that rang out from the bartender. "F- Fuck me." Chat choked between bated breaths in a firm command, his voice laced with desperation. He _needed_ release, he couldn't take it any longer. His skin was so hot it burned, and his clothes felt too tight, it was _unbearable_. He felt like he was dying.

Nino smirked, as he gently brushed the bangs out of Chat's face, his hand caressing Chat's cheek. He pressed his lips against Chat's, their lips brushing together, teeth clashing, tongues mingling. He tenderly took the blond's bottom lip between his teeth and bit it. Placing rough kisses in his wake as he traveled further, he then suckled again at the blond's neck, leaving another hickey along the blond's throat. As one hand rubbed at the blond's ribs, his other hand fondled the zipper on the blond's back, clawing at it and dragging it down. Chat desperately writhed to get out of the suit, the leather clinging to his skin due to sweat.

Chat's breaths were shallow and ragged as he peeled out of the leather suit and his boxers, fire still danced across his skin. He whimpered as Nino took the time to trace each one of his abs with his tongue, his hands massaging into his hips. Nino was addicted to how the blond tasted, a candy-like essence to his flesh, he kept marking the blond with hickeys all over his skin, also claiming the feline as his territory. Leaning back, he took his hand and gave the blond's dick long strokes, groping it and thumbing over the the slit. He felt the blond writhe in desperation at his touch, bucking into his hand, begging for more, his hips inadvertently rolling up into Nino's touch.

Returning the favor, he then took the blond's cock into his mouth and repeated the same notions the blond had used on him, dragging his tongue playfully over the slit and down along the base, sucking it. He could tell the blond was desperate with the way he kept shifting his hips and thrusting into his throat. The blond's moans and needy pleas were a symphony to the brunette's ears.

"Nino I'm-" Chat began to stammer, his voice raspy, before his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He shuddered and bucked into Nino's mouth graciously at the pure euphoria that rode over him. His back arched as a deep moan rippled from his throat, pure, raw arousal and desire in his voice. He trembled, shaking from relief as he looked at the bartender with a suggestive smile. "Still _feline_ frisky?"

As if to answer his question, Nino spread the blond's thighs, his hand lubed up as he shoved a finger deep within the blond.

"Ah- Nino!" Chat gasped, his eyes scrunching shut as his hips pushed into Nino's finger. Nino smirked as he slowly, and carefully added a second finger, curling and twisting his fingers to stretch the blond out, searching for the tight bundle of nerves. A deep moan rippled from the blond's throat as Nino inserted a third digit, his fingers brushing against the blond's prostrate. He watched in mild amusement as the blond came suddenly, splattering hot cum onto his own, as well as Nino's stomach. He felt himself getting turned on as he felt Chat's muscles contract around his fingers as he rode out his orgasm.

Retracting his fingers, Nino then aligned himself with the blond's entrance, already painfully hard. He then penetrated the blond, warmth encompassing his dick as he thrust into him. They both moaned at the contact, Chat meeting the brunette's thrusts, their bodies moving in tandem. Nino bucked uncontrollably, the blond's muscles contracting around his dick as he repeatedly brushed against the blond's tight bundle of nerves. He never wanted this to end, he never wanted the blond to stop moaning his name. He trembled as he once again reached his climax, the blond following shortly after.

Pure pleasure and euphoria coursed through both of them, Chat's nails raking into Nino's back with each thrust, his nails leaving angry red marks across the brunette's skin.

As Nino pulled out, they both panted heavily, sharing a seductive gaze. Both were still riding their high, as Chat bit his lower lip and climbed onto his knees. Using his strength, he then rolled the brunette over so he were now on top. Prepping the brunette's ass, it was now his turn to do the thrusting and the brunette's turn to be on the receiving end. Finding a steady, sultry rhythm, they once again moved in tandem, Nino grinding his ass into the blond's cock, bucking his hips to meet the blond's thrusts. They were both drowning in pure ecstasy as they both rode out another orgasm, satisfied with the sound of one another's moans filling their ears. Cum shot over the both of them as they panted shallow ragged breaths, chests heaving.

Exhausted, but still riding out their high, they both collapsed back onto the mattress, lying on their sides staring into one another's bright irises. Nino stared deeply into the abyss of beautiful emerald, already drowning and suffocating in that bright evergreen sea. "Is it bad that I think I love you?" Nino admitted, leaning forward to press his forehead against the blond's. He wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point the blond's mask had come off. He hadn't even noticed. Even now, with the darkness of the room, only the moonlight filtering through the blinds, he could only make out the faint outline of the blond's face, his emerald green eyes shimmering in the dim moonlight.

"Only if it's crazy that I think the same thing." Chat replied with that same silky voice as he nuzzled against the brunette's chest.

After they got cleaned up, Chat showering first, and Nino following, they both collapsed onto Nino's mattress, exhausted and almost instantly asleep, enveloped in one another's warmth.

 **X~X~X**

Nino blearily opened his eyes, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from them. Blindly reaching for his glasses, he fumbled for them and finally perched the frame on his nose. He flinched as he felt the sheets shuffle, forgetting that the dancer had stayed with him overnight. He let out a soft sigh, as his eyes casually studied the peaceful sleeping form of the boy next him. The blond's chest gently rhythmically rose and fell, his features twisted into one of pure bliss. The boy was now in his normal civilian clothes, no longer wearing his suit from work, Nino noted. The boy's face was every aspect of perfection. His jawline was sharp and chiseled, his lips soft and pillowy, his golden locks silky and perfect like an angel's. He meekly pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead. He realized he still didn't even know the blond's name. Whoever the boy was, he sure knew how to give someone a damn good time.

Suddenly it dawned on Nino, he nearly recoiled at the realization, the more he studied the blond's facial features, the more obvious it seemed. "Oh my god, I just fucked a celebrity." He whispered under his breath in astonishment. He suddenly felt self conscious about his apartment, with his pathetic and admittedly tiny three rooms, and his too-small bed, with his stuff scattered about in messy heaps. He hoped to god his apartment didn't scream 'I'm a broke college kid and this all I can afford', though he was sure it did.

He watched as the blond stirred again, his eyes slowly cracking open, only for him to scrunch them shut again as light hit his pupils. He groaned low in his throat, adjusting under the covers.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Nino called, placing a gentle hand on the blond's side, jolting him awake. Nino watched as the blond's muscles physically tensed, in alarm.

Almost instantly Adrien sat up, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. Anxiety temporarily coursed through his veins as he took in his surroundings, realizing he wasn't in his own bed, but relief poured over him as he met eyes with bright hazel ones, memories from last night washing over him. "Good morning." Adrien replied sleepily with a yawn, brushing messy blond locks out of his eyes.

"Can I interest you to some breakfast _Mr. Model Agreste_?" Nino asked courteously, his voice laced with something sweet and promising.

Adrien arched his eyebrows, furrowing them in confusion. Almost instantly, his hands felt around his eyes for the dark mask that shielded his identity. He shrugged and sighed, noticing its absence. "I guess _the_ _cat's out of the bag_ then." He said sheepishly with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"God, I love you." Nino murmured as he embraced the blond, placing a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. "Is it bad that I wanna be something more than fuck-buddies?" Nino asked honestly as he trailed gentle kisses along the blond's neck.

"Only if it's crazy, that I think the same thing." Adrien whispered as he caressed Nino's cheek, his own cheeks tinged in blush.

* * *

 **A/N: This was my first time writing something like this, so I hope it wasn't too bad lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I absolutely adore feedback, so please let me know what you thought by leaving a favorite and a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


End file.
